


Pursuit of Happiness

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Someone’s gonna sleep good tonight.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuit of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gabberjabber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabberjabber/gifts).



Dick wasted no time in sliding down Wally’s boxers, laying wet, open kisses over his stomach as Wally hissed, cotton dragging over reddened, swollen skin. The muscles in his thighs twitched; Dick ran his hands over them, working up to his hips and massaging them. Conner nipped and sucked Wally’s neck, working the sensitive skin pink and purple as large hands roamed his chest, fingers rolling a dark nipple. Wally wasn’t sure how he agreed to this, but he was damn glad he did. “Hurry up.”

“Sorry,” Dick chuckled, fingers curling around the base of Wally’s cock and moving just enough to roll the skin over the shaft, purposefully avoiding the head as he sucked his freckled, inner thighs, leaving dark, red hickeys. Wally squirmed in Conner’s lap, grinding his cleft over the large, half hard cock underneath him. He was still kissing his neck, tongue flicking out to soothe the sharp bites. Wally moaned, biting his lip to strangle it before Dick leaned up to kiss him.

Dick’s tongue swirled in his mouth, sliding against Wally’s. Conner reached his hand around him, wrapping his hand over the upper part of Wally’s cock, squeezing. Wally whined into Dick’s mouth as Dick alternated the squeeze on the base of his cock, and they found a rhythm Dick squeezed and Conner relaxed, Connor squeezed and Dick relaxed, upping the speed and pressure and bringing Wally to arousal that hurt. He whined again, spilling precum as he arched, grinding back on Conner’s cock.

With his other hand, Conner reached for the warming lube, popping it open and dripping it over his fingers, slicking them well. Wally arched in anticipation, knees drawing up so Conner could reach over his thigh and press the pad of his finger to Wally’s hole, rubbing it. Wally shivered, panting, relaxing in anticipation, because God, did he want this. He wanted both of them inside of him. He gave a whining moan when Conner slipped the first finger inside.

Conner’s finger moved inside Wally, teasing his prostate just enough to make his head loll back and moan pleadingly. Dick’s hand pumped his cock slowly and tightly, rolling the skin over the head and making massaging motions with his thumb. Wally bucked, keening. “F-fuck, if you don’t stop teasing, I’m l-leaving.”

Conner pulled his fingers out with achingly slow friction, Wally moaning because God, he wanted this and he wasn’t going to wait any longer. He rose up on his knees, lining up with Conner’s cock, a hand on the wide hip to steady himself as he lowered himself onto it, moaning and hissing as he rolled his hips, stretching himself on Conner’s cock. Dick’s thumb pressed against the head of Wally’s cock, running the precum over it and jacking it slowly. “Ready?”

Wally nodded, eyes squeezed shut. Covering his cock and fingers with slick, Dick spread Wally even more, pressing against his entrance. He leaned up to kiss Wally softly; he was already trembling but he wanted them both inside him so badly; to be pushed to his limit and he knew they would be too as soon as he started to vibrate. But he’d wait until Dick was inside him, rubbing against his sweet spot and Conner’s cock as they moved in tandem.  
Dick pushed in slowly, Wally exhaling and writhing-there was a sharp moment of pain that made him cry out, but it was /good/, so he nodded at Dick to continue. All three panting, they froze, adjusting to the feel of each other; inside, against, hot and wet. Conner’s hand still held Wally’s hips steady; Dick was leaning back, hands on Conner’s wide thighs, ready to move at Wally’s signal. Winding his arms around Dick’s neck, he grinned breathily before nodding.

Dick thrusted slowly but deftly, eyes fluttering shut. Wally was tight, Conner thick against him and moaning at the feeling of Wally squeezing them, of Dick sliding against his cock. Deepening his thrusts, Dick started to nudge Wally’s prostate, back to the teasing but this was better, being stretched and rubbed and the burn was so good. He rocked back down on their cocks, shuddering as Dick rammed his sweet spot over and over and finally slipping into vibrations.

There was a collective moan as Wally started to vibrate like a taught string; Dick froze for a moment, shaking at the feeling. Wally squirmed against Conner’s chest, head tilting back to nuzzle his neck as Dick gained control again and started to move; a steady, sliding snap of his hips that made Wally moan against Conner’s neck. He was unbearably stretched, the burning slide against the nerve endings that pulsed with the need for release, Dick hitting his prostate and working him to the edge.

Wally could feel Conner trembling underneath him; he wiggled and rolled his hips, taking him deeper with a whine. He was gasping; Wally vibrating around him, Dick’s cock sliding against his; if it weren’t for his powers, he’d have finished already but Wally was close. His hips worked to math Dick’s, reveling in the feeling of both of the heads of their cock’s nudging and ramming his sweet spot. He couldn’t moan; only pant and mewl with an open mouth, eyes shut, face glowing and pink, focused.

With Dick’s cock sliding faster and faster against his own each time, and Wally vibrating tight around him, Conner tensed and moaned, squeezing Wally’s cock and jacking it tight, pressing his thump against the slit as he came. Wally moaned in a high voice, thighs trembling as Conner’s hot cum filled him and spilled out, down his skin, Dick able to move faster and harder as Conner started to soften inside him, Conner’s thumb nearly painful but so good.

Dick leaned up, resting his forehead against Wally’s collar bone as his thrusts became animalistic as he came and the change in angle made Wally moan because God, that feels even more intense, please, more/, or maybe it was because Conner had started to jack him off again, palm wide, hot, wet with Wally’s precum. As Dick’s hot cum filled him and started to ooze out of him, Wally came with a strangled shout-“Ah, god…Fu-!”, contracting vibrating muscles around their sensitive, softening cocks.

Conner pulled out first, slowly, hands on Wally’s hips. Wally winced and whimpered, but Dick held him close, kissing his cheeks. He hissed as Conner slid against his cock, soft and sensitive, then again as he pulled out as well. Wally exhaled and sank between them, cum dripping between his legs. He clung to Dick instinctively as Conner pulled out from under him and raised Wally’s hips, ass in the air. Wally moaned as Conner’s large hands squeezed and massaged his cheeks before he felt tongue.

Wally moaned, every muscle twitching as Conner’s tongue slowly worked its way inside him. Dick kissed Wally’s shoulder as he held him close, relishing each of Wally’s shudders, watching Conner with a lustful eye. When Wally cried out, he knew Conner had started sucking and lapping at Wally’s hole, swallowing the mixture of cum with low moans. He pulled away with a pop-Wally jerked and whined—and looked at Dick with a little smirk. “I can’t seem to get it all, Robin.”

Dick kissed Wally gently before trading places with Conner. His large, strong form held Wally fast as Dick’s fingers slipped inside him, scooping and scraping out the cum inside before pulling out—Wally wriggled and moaned, chin over Conner’s shoulder and cheek pressed against his neck—and kissing Wally’s hole obscenely. His cock twitched, hard once again as Dick pulled his cheeks apart and sucked.

Wally moaned, low and gravelly. His squirming turned into something more rhythmic, thrusting, and Conner reached out to tweak a swollen nipple. He twitched, and Dick, conniving as ever, stuck his tongue inside Wally at that moment. He could feel Dick swallowing the cum inside him, lapping and sucking it out with vibrating hums. Conner’s hand traveled further down, knuckles brushing the skin on wally’s stomach and making the muscles jump. Wally shivered, feeling that ache in his balls grow.

Conner fisted his cock tightly, flicking his wrist with each pump. Wally was panting, desperate pleas joining his moans—“Please, just a little more-“—and with a particularly rough squeeze of his ass by Dick, and with Conner’s hand tight around his cock, Wally shivered and came, his voice breaking with his moan. His hands held tight to Conner’s shoulders as his body convulsed, exploded in heat, shivered into exhaustion. He let himself fall onto his back, head in Conner’s lap as he panted.

They chuckled, Wally weakly, before gently bringing Wally under the covers between them. “Someone’s gonna sleep good tonight,” Conner teased. Wally hummed in response, nuzzling Dick’s chest and hand still tangled in his. He rested his hand on Conner’s forearm as hi stroked Wally softly, all over—his stomach, his chest, his arm. Dick’s heartbeat was steady and familiar, and between that and Conner’s soft touches, he was lulled to sleep quickly.

“He’s amazing…” Dick mumbled sleepily. Conner mumbled something Dick didn’t catch, and he hummed for a repeat. “I said, you really love him, right?” Dick chuckled, brushing Wally’s hair aside and affectionately wiping some drool for the corner of his lips. “Yea, I think I do.” Conner smiled at him. “I think I love M’gann,” he said with a blush. “Good for you, man,” Dick murmured. Wally snored softly, and he kissed his cheek softly. “Maybe next time it’ll just be me and him…”

He glanced up apologetically at Conner. “No offense.” Conner shook his head, shifting to lay on his back. “No, don’t worry.” Dick nodded and pulled Wally closer. He was warm and limp, sleeping deeply. “Well, here’s hoping. For both of us.” He kissed Wally’s cheek again, eyes shutting as he nuzzled the soft hair. With Wally’s warmth, he fell asleep quick, Conner not long after. Next time, Wally, Dick mused sleepily. I’ll tell you I love you. And it’ll be even more perfect than this.


End file.
